


Sigh No More

by SiliusRose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Genji and D.va are little shits, M/M, References to Shakespeare, the whole team just wants them to shut up and kiss already, tricked into feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiliusRose/pseuds/SiliusRose
Summary: Hanzo and McCree have been at each others throats for WEEKS. Genji is sick of it and decides to try something with some help.





	Sigh No More

It was at the end of the first week of Hanzo’s stay at watchpoint Gibraltor that he decided he detested just about everything about Jesse McCree. The man was every bit as gaudy and cheesy as his outfit. Decked out like he had been pulled straight out of an old Clint Eastwood film, the wannabe cowboy’s spurs made a racket everywhere he went. Hanzo himself had a taste for traditional garments but having a spur on your gun was straight up crossing a line.

The man was, for the most part, all around unpleasant. He smelt of thick cigarillo smoke at all times. His hair was unkempt, beard untrimmed, and Hanzo was unsure if the man even bathed regularly. His speech patterns confused and annoyed Hanzo to no end. He didn’t even know such idioms existed in the English language. He was almost convinced the man made most of them up just to get a rise out of how much they confused him.

Hanzo had genuinely tried to at least coexist with the man at first; seeing as Genji spoke so highly of the man’s skill with his gun and his assistance in the field. McCree, on the other hand, seemed to find nothing more amusing than to get under Hanzo’s skin right off the bat. It was infuriating, and Hanzo was mostly angry with himself for letting a man who wore a blanket into battle push his buttons.

After years of suffering in grief and guilt only to be granted forgiveness, Hanzo will admit that he did not understand much of anything anymore. But one thing he did know; he and Jesse McCree were never going to be friends.

 

It was near the end of the second day of Hanzo’s sudden arrival at the Overwatch base that McCree decided just about everything about the older Shimada brother rubbed him the wrong way.

McCree had tried to be civil with the man. He had come down to greet him just like everyone else, even knowing what he had done to his own brother. Jesse knew he wasn’t in the position to be judging the man, considering what he himself had done back in his Deadlock days. But Genji was his friend, his brother in arms. He couldn’t forget, even if Genji told him he had forgiven his brother.

_“My brother has suffered enough,” He had said. “I just want him to find peace, as I have.”_

McCree got that, he really did. But upon meeting Hanzo and experiencing the man’s judgmental gaze and his scathing remarks, McCree found it hard to take a liking to him. Sure he was pretty handy with that bow, and yes he was impressive when it came to planning defensive maneuvers. And sure, the man wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes either, but McCree’s praise for the man stopped right about there.

One thing was for sure: McCree was planning on staying as far away from the man as he could.

 

Genji would have quirked an eyebrow at his brother’s pacing if he had been able. He had originally been planning on coming to the common room on his own in order to await the return of several of his allies from their latest mission. He had been rather surprised when Hanzo had asked to tag along, seeing as Hanzo had very few, if any friends among the agents of Overwatch.

“Brother, please stop.” Genji murmured in their native tongue. “You’re going to make a hole in the floor.”

Hanzo said nothing in return but gave him a scathing glare. After a few moments he let out a loud sigh and sat down next to his brother.

“What the hell has got you on edge?”

“Nothing.” His brother practically snapped back. “I am just thinking.”

“What about?”

Hanzo scoffed and turned his head away. “None of your business.”

“If you’re worried about Hana’s injuries, Angela has already tended to her and has said she will be find.” Genji tried to assure him. He had noticed that out of all of their fellow agents, D.Va seemed to surprisingly annoy Hanzo the least.

“I know that.” Hanzo still wasn’t looking back at him. “I’m not worried about her, she is an adult. She can take care of herself.”

Genji was about to fire back when the door to the common room opened to reveal six very tired looking agents.

Mei was the first to enter the room. She was still bundled up from the trip to Siberia and appeared to be in quite a hurry to get back to her room to change into something more appropriate for Gibraltar’s climate. Zarya was right behind her, carrying several large equipment bags with her. She had officially only recently joined Overwatch, but she already seemed to always be trailing right behind the smaller scientist.

Tracer and D.Va were next and they were the most animated out of the group. Despite Hana’s arm being in a sling, the two were joking and laughing with one another. They greeted both the brothers with smiles.

Mercy followed the two, looking tired but every bit as beautiful as ever. Genji went to greet her eagerly as he practically heard Hanzo roll his eyes at his excitement.

“Angela!” He chimed, “It is good to see you.”

She gave him a happy, yet tired smile. “Genji, I’m glad to see you. We made it through okay, despite Hana and Jesse’s injuries. I’m just happy to be back.”

“So am I.”

McCree suddenly appeared behind Angela in the doorway. He slung his arm around her shoulder and tipped his hat at Genji.

“Nice of you to come greet us partner. I’m glad to finally get off that transport, my shoulders’ killing me.”

Mercy turned to look at McCree. “That reminds me, I’ll have to get a better look at the bullet wound now that were back on base. We need to be vigilant so it doesn’t get infected.”

“Jeez doc, you know how I hate being poked and prodded.”

“Then perhaps you should have been more careful not to have been shot, fool.” Hanzo’s voice cut into the easygoing conversation like a knife.

_Ah,_ Genji thought, _so that’s why he wanted to come along._

Genji was well aware of the pissing contest that was going on between McCree and his brother, and it annoyed him to no end. He knew that the two men could potentially work great together, maybe even become friends. They had quiet a bit in common, sharing great similarities in their pasts. It was really too bad both men were such stubborn idiots.

McCree narrowed his eyes at Hanzo. “Well shit, sorry we can’t all be bullet proof prodigies. I suppose you think you could have seen the bullet coming from a mile away. Which would be amazing considering your heads so far up your own ass I doubt you can see much of anything.”

“All I’m saying was that if you weren’t so distracted in the field all the time maybe you wouldn’t have been shot at in the first place.”

“We don’t all snipe at enemies from the shadows like you do. Some of us actually get into the thick of things and fight.” McCree had taken a step closer to Hanzo, looking more angered than Genji had seen him in quite awhile.

“So anyway,” Tracer came up between the two men, trying to break the tension. “Who’s hungry? I’m gonna go grab Lucio and the two of us are gonna make some lunch. Hana, you coming?”

Hana looked between the two glaring men one last time before nodding her head and following Tracer out of the room. Angela came up beside McCree and firmly grasped his arm.

“Med-bay. Now,” she said, practically dragging him with her out of the room.

Hanzo’s gaze followed McCree’s, never seeming to break eye contact. Once the Doctor and Cowboy were out of the room, Genji looked his brother over inquisitively.

“Okay,” Genji started. “What the hell is going on with you and McCree-san? I know you two have this weird antagonistic thing going on but god, when is it going to end? You have to let it go, we all have to live together.”

Hanzo snorted and turned from his brother. “I’ll let it go when the cowboy lets it go.”

Genji shook his head in exasperation as he watched his brother leave. Had he really come down to the common room just to spit rude comments at the man and then leave? Very little of what his brother had done these last two months since he had come here made any sense to him, but this was just plain irrational.

He followed his brother’s irritated strides out of the room, deciding there was no way he was going to be able to just let this go on.

 

Angela Zeigler was tired. The mission, while successful, had been especially stressful for her. Flying around from person to person in her Valkyrie suit was far more      tiring than most people seemed to realize. Both Hana and Jesse had been badly injured during the fight, taking up most of her attention and thoughts.

Jesse now sat in front of her, attitude soured by his recent encounter with the elder Shimada.

“And another thing,” he continued on angrily, “Where the hell does he even get off? If I remember correctly he had to get stitched up some by you not so long ago after a simple training exercise. He should take his own god damn advice or shut the hell up.”

He had been going on for several minutes now. Angela had already finished looking his wound over and yet he continued prattling on to her. She was so, so tired.

She finally interrupted him, “Look Jesse, Why are you letting what he says get to you like this?”

“What?”

She let out a long sigh and shook her head. “You and I have known each other since we were both seventeen. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you let someone get to you like this.” _Maybe Reyes,_ but that was a different situation all together.

Jesse studied her face for a few moments before finally speaking, “To be honest? I don’t rightly know. Maybe because it’s completely uncalled for? Maybe because I tried being nothing but civil with him and he still managed to turn everything sour? How the hell should I know?”

“I don’t know Jesse,” She confessed. “But I do know one thing, this constant animosity? It needs to stop.”

“I know that. Just wish I knew what I needed to do to make him stop being such a dick all the time.”

A small smile found its way on the doctor’s face. “That I can’t tell you. Have you tried talking to Genji about all of this? He does know the man best, maybe he knows what’s going on in his head?”

 

“I have no idea what the hell is going through my brother’s head.” Genji let out a sigh. “Believe me, I wish I knew what’s going on. He doesn’t tell me anything anymore.”

Angela nodded her head as she cradled her coffee mug. That night after her talk with McCree in the med bay, she had gone to the mess hall in search of a late night snack. On her way back to her office, she noticed Genji sitting in the common room watching some old classical film with one very tired looking Hana Song. She had reluctantly decided to join them and broach the subject, knowing that Genji was probably every bit as fed up with the other two men’s antics as she was.

“It’s just really starting to get to Jesse. He told me he’s open to patching things up, he just isn’t sure how.”

Genji nodded his head. “I’ve noticed, he hasn’t been acting the same. I wish there was something I could do, but it doesn’t seem either of them are willing to let up.”

“Shhhhh!” Hana glared at the two of them, putting her finger to her lips. “You guys are ruining the movie.”

Angela glanced at the screen. “What is this anyway? I don’t recognize it.”

“It’s some old Shakespeare play adaptation,” Genji replied. He lowered his voice and whispered to Angela, “I haven’t really been paying much attention, don’t tell her.”

“Reinhardt gave me a bunch of old films to watch. This ones okay so far,” Hana mused as her eyes were glued to the screen. “Two of the characters totally hate each other, so the prince comes up with this plan to get them to fall in love.”

Angela scrunched up her nose. “Why would he want them to fall in love when they hate each other?”

Genji suddenly seemed very interested. “What’s his plan?”

Hana glared over at him. “Haven’t you been paying attention at all? Well I missed parts of it since someone decided to start gossiping partway through. But the Prince and one of his other friends started talking about how Beatrice is actually totally hot for Benedict in a place they knew he could hear them. Totally changed how Benedict thought about Beatrice and made all of the shit she said to him take on new meaning. I’m pretty sure their about to do the same thing to Beatrice now too.”

“Hmmm,” Genji mused, Angela could practically see the gears turning in his head.

“What are you planning?” She asked him. “Or do I not want to know.”

Genji turned to her in excitement. “Isn’t it obvious, we do the same thing with McCree and my brother?”

“That will only piss them off more.”

“Not necessarily,” He said wryly. “We do what they do in the movie. Maybe they don’t buy it and get pissed off at us, but at least they’re not pissed off at each other. United against a common cause.”

“A prank? Making someone think someone else is in love with them when they are in fact not isn’t a game, it’s cruel.”

“They’re grown men, but they are acting like children. They could use a good prank.”

Angela shook her head. “I don’t like this idea.”

“I do.” Hana suddenly chimed in, movie forgotten. “Look, something has got to be done. We have an idea, I say we go with it.”

Genji seemed to beam at the younger woman. “So you’re in?”

“Hell yeah I’m in, when do we start?”

Genji glanced back and Angela. She was shaking her head and muttering something to herself in German. Genji took her hand gently in his and tried to reason with her. “I understand your concern. I know that the two of them would get along if they could get passed all this stupid shit they’ve built up between each other. This is just a way to try to chip away at it.”

“Jesse may put on a tough face but he does have a gentle heart underneath it all.” Angela looked down into her coffee. “I just don’t want there to even be a possibility of him getting hurt.”

“My brother is the same,” Genji responded gently. “I honestly do want both of them to be happy, trust me. And who knows? Maybe this goes so well they finally get to release all that pent up sexual frustration on each other.”

“Ew.” Hana scrunched up her nose.

Angela looked back up at Genji and smiled slightly. “Okay, I’m in.”

“If you two are done making heart eyes at each other,” Hana’s voice cut in, “We’ve got some serious planning to do if we’re gonna do this.”


End file.
